1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small serial printer and more particularly a small serial printer which is able to operate at high speed without noise and which is low in cost and small in power consumption.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional serial printer according to the prior art includes a type drum mounted on a horizontal rotation axis with the type drum being disposed vertically relative to the printing paper. With this type of the printer, the serial printing is effected through the operation steps of rotating the type drum, stopping the rotation of the type drum, impacting and advancing (or digit-up) the type drum. Although this type of serial printer is now being widely used, it has some drawbacks. Firstly, an expensive pulse motor is required to control the driving of the type drum and the above printing operations. Secondly, it needs a complicated mechanism. These make the printer very expensive as a whole. Thirdly, since it employs the impact printing system, the noise generated at printing is large and also the printing speed is relatively low. Lastly, it consumes a large amount of electric power.